Thanks, Mom
by TheWalrusSingsAtMidnight29
Summary: Annabeth and Sophie Jackson never had the closest of relationships. Whether it be this or that, they almost always ended up fighting. But then under the tip of her nose, Sophie's mom was gone. HAPPY MOM'S DAY '11! Rated T for language.


_**Thanks, Mom**_

_**By: xXxDaughteroftheKingxXx**_

_**and**_

_**musiclover99**_

_**AKA**_

_**TheWalrusSi**__**ngsAtMidnight26**_

**AN: Hola! It's Lex and _Max_ once again, this time with a Mother's Day oneshot!**

**This goes out to my mom! Ily! _Even if she DOES yell/annoy me every single day at least once . . . smh. _Welcome to the club. Want a badge?  
><strong>

**Be nice to your moms. Appreciate them, etc. _No matter how much it hurts. Just kidding. _**

**_. . . . or am I? _  
><strong>

**HAPPY MOM'S DAY!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Annabeth, Percy, Travis, Katie, Camp Half-Blood etc. However, we DO own Sophie, Rob, Rachel, Danni, Liz, Demi, Becca . . . Yeah. _Oh, how our minds work. _**

* * *

><p><em>When you were 5, your mom gave you a ice cream cone. You thanked her by yelling at her that it's the wrong kind.<em>

Annabeth Jackson smiled wearily at her five year-old daughter, handing her the ice cream cone.

"There you go, sweetheart." the daughter of Athena said, forcing a smile.

Sophia Jackson took one look at the slightly melting vanilla ice cream cone and scrunched her nose.

"Mo-mmy," she whined. "I wanted chocolate!"

Annabeth fought the strong urge to roll her eyes. _Oh yeah, this is _definitely _Percy's daughter, _she thought wrily. "Sweetie, they didn't have any mor—"

"I wanted chocolate!" Sophia interrupted in a shrill voice.

"Sophia Sally Jackson," Annabeth said sharply. "You will not speak to me in that tone, young lady."

Sophia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Daddy would've gotten the me the right kind," she mumbled, slowly licking the ice cream.

Annabeth sighed. Five year-olds.

* * *

><p><em>When you were 9, your mom drove you from swimming class to soccer and one birthday party to another. You thanked her by slamming the door and never looking back.<em>

"MOM, HURRY UP!" Sophia, now nine years old, yelled loudly. "I have to get to soccer practice!"

Annabeth sighed, and replied, "I'm almost ready, Sophie! Do you have everything?"

Sophie rolled her gray eyes, much like her mom's, tapping her foot impatiently. Blame the ADHD.

"Yes," she snapped, annoyed. "Gosh, you're so slow! If I'm late again, Coach will make me run laps through the entire practice!"

"Sophie, be patient," Percy chided, looking up from his notebook. "Your mother is trying the best she can!"

"Well, she should try harder!" Sophie retorted. Annabeth and Percy exchanged a somewhat amused look, as Sophie pretty much pushed her mother out the door. "C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!"

"Did you bring Rob's present?" Percy yelled as the two hurried into the car.

"Mom said she'd get it before she picks me up from practice!" Sophie called back. "Love you, Dad!"

* * *

><p>"Hurry up and park, Mom! Gosh, I only have . . ." Sophie glanced at the clock in her mom's car. "One more minute to get to practice!"<p>

"You'll be fine, Sophie," Annabeth said, rolling her gray eyes. "It's just a minute."

"You've haven't exactly met my coach." Sophie said, grimacing. Finally after what seemed like forever to Sophie, Annabeth had parked the car. The nine year-old practically jumped out of the car, slammed the door, and never once looked back as she ran to the soccer field.

* * *

><p><em>When you were 10, your mom paid for piano classes. You thanked her by never coming to class.<em>

"Don't you have piano class today?" Percy asked skeptically.

Sophie stiffened in her seat. "Oh, uh… no, I don't! Mrs. Belle got . . . the flu! Yeah! So, uh . . . Mom didn't want me to go!"

"Oh . . . But your mother said—"

"Dad, please," Sophie scoffed. "It's obvious you and Mom aren't getting any younger! Maybe Alzheimer's is already beginning to kick in for her!"

Percy nearly scoffed, but rolled his eyes. Annabeth? Forgetting something? Like that would ever happen. It's more likely that Percy will start wearing pink tutus with sparkles and go around singing "Baby" while performing ballet.

"Whatever you say, Sophie," he said, glancing back at his ten year-old daughter.

"Eyes on the road, Dad."

* * *

><p><em>When you were 12, your mom was waiting for a very important call. You thanked her by talking on the phone all night.<em>

"Oh totally, I mean, did you _see_ the way she treated Liz? What a little bitch!"

"Language!" Percy said sharply.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. What? Oh, sorry, just talking to my dad. But I mean, literally! She acts like she rules the entire school!"

"Sophie, I need you to get off the phone!" Annabeth yelled. "Mellie is going to call me and update about—"

"Mom!" Sophie butted in, her voice whiny. "A few more minutes, _please_?"

Annabeth sighed, and said wearily, "You see Danni five days of the week, Sophie. Is it _really_ necessary for you to talk to her on weekends too?"

Sophie shot her mother an annoyed glare.

"Hang on there, Danni. My mom's lecturing me. Yes, _again_. I didn't even _do_ anything! Gosh!" Sophie pressed the _Hold _button, then glared at her mom.

"Oh yes, I'll just go and become a hermit. All because my darling mother wouldn't let me speak to my friends," she sighed dryly. "It's a shame. Rob, Skylar, and Lena would be _so_ disappointed when I don't come to camp . . . "

"I never said you should become a hermit," Annabeth snapped, her anger rising. "I just told you to get off the damn phone."

"And _I_ said no," Sophie retorted, a crooked smirk, which she'd inherited from her dad, on her face. "End of conversation."

"Sophia Sally Jackson," Percy said warningly. Both mother and daughter turned to him. "You will not disrespect your mother like that."

"I'll _do_ whatever I _feel_ like!" Sophie snapped. "You both treat me like I'm a kid, and _I'm sick of it_!" she yelled, storming upstairs. "Tell Mellie to call you _tomorrow_ night!"

Annabeth sighed.

"She inherited _both_ of our parents' tempers," she mumbled.

Percy smiled weakly, and remarked, "On the plus side, Poseidon and Athena in one person. Not too shabby."

"What the Hades are we going to do with that girl?"

* * *

><p><em>When you were 14, your mom paid for a month away at summer camp. You thanked her by not bothering to write a single letter.<em>

"Please, Mom!" Sophie begged, putting on her best puppy dog face. "All my friends are going!"

"You have Camp Half-Blood, remember?" Annabeth reminded.

"I go there _every _summer!" Sophie protested. "It's just a month!"

"At a camp I know barely anything about. Absolutely not!"

"Mom!"

"NO."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Sophie, <strong>

**How's camp? I hope you're enjoying it, dear. **

**Rob, Skylar, and Lena all say hi and that they miss you. They're all hoping you come back soon.**

**Hope you're having fun, and love you.**

**Love,**

**Mom and Dad**

Sophie stared at the letter in her hands. She probably should write back…

"Sophie!" Demi called in her British accent. "C'mon, the campfire's starting!"

Sophie's hands tightened around the letter. _Well, I can write back later . . . _she thought.

"I'm coming!" she yelled.

A few weeks later, Percy and Annabeth still hadn't gotten a reply from their daughter.

* * *

><p><em>When you were 16, your mom taught you how to drive her car. You thanked her by taking it every chance you got.<em>

"Ease up, Soph," Annabeth said calmly, smiling at her daughter, who was tightly holding the steering wheel. "You'll be fine."

"I-I know," Sophie stuttered. "But . . . this is like my first time behind the wheel . . . And Dad was supposed to…"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying that I'm not a good driver?"

"No," Sophie defended. "I was just saying Dad would poke fun at my fear!"

"Oh, alright then." Annabeth muttered. "You're a scaredy cat then."

"Come again?"

"You're a scaredy cat." Annabeth repeated, smiling. "You said to poke fun at your fear."

"Mom! Leave the funniness to Dad!"

* * *

><p>"Where <em>is<em> she?" Annabeth groaned. "I have to leave at like—" She glanced at her watch. "—NOW!"

"Relax, Annabeth," Percy said calmly. "She'll be home soon. If not, I'll just take you."

"We had a deal," Annabeth argued. "She comes back by 7 o'clock."

"I'm _ba-ack_!" Sophie yelled. She grinned at her parents. "Hey, Mom, Dad! Oh, here's your keys, by the way."

"Told you so." Percy said smugly.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth called over her shoulder as she ran out the door. "Love you, Sophie!"

Percy pouted. "Aw, you don't love me?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Love you, Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too!"

* * *

><p><em>When you were 17, your mom drove you to the mall and gave you her credit card. You thanked her by maxing it out.<em>

"No way," Meg breathed, wide-eyed. "Your mom gave you her _credit card_?"

Sophie nodded, grinning, and confirmed, "Oh yeah. She gave me her credit card."

"Oh my gosh!" Liz squealed. "We have _so_ got to go on a shopping spree!"

Of course, Sophie didn't mention the fact that the credit card was only for emergencies. Instead, she smirked, nodding, and said, "C'mon, girls! We have some shopping to do." The four girls, Sophie, Meg, Liz, and Danni, grinned at each other, then took off running to the nearest store.

* * *

><p>"YOU DID <em>WHAT<em>!"

"Kinda . . . sorta . . . maxed out your credit card," Sophie squeaked.

Annabeth was seething. "I thought I told you it was for _emergencies only_!"

"Really?" Sophie said weakly. "I don't recall that?"

"I do!" Percy yelled.

"Not the time, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled, glaring at her daughter. "You, young lady, are going to work to pay this bill off." She took a deep breath. "What did you even _buy_? The entire mall?"

"Almost," Sophie mumbled. "We're pretty damn rich . . ."

"I expect that the debt be paid off before you graduate next year," Annabeth continued.

"What?" Sophie yelped. "That's like . . . thousands of dollars to make up in _one year_!"

"It's your fault for disobeying me." Annabeth said stubbornly. "Either pay back the debt, or return what you bought."

Sophie glared angrily at her mom, seething. "This is so unfair!"

"Life isn't fair, Sophia."

"I hate you!" Sophie screaming, storming up to her room. "I never want to see you again!"

* * *

><p><em>When you were 18, your mom cried at your high school graduation. You thanked her by partying until dawn.<em>

"What do you know," Travis Stoll mumbled to Percy and Annabeth. "Our kids actually are graduating."

Katie shoved her husband. "Oh shut up, Stoll. They're not stupid."

"Well . . . "

"Are you calling my daughter stupid?" Percy said, narrowing his eyes.

"No, but she doesn't exactly take after Annabeth."

"I'd watch your tongue, Stoll," Annabeth said sharply. "This _is_ my daughter you're talking about."

"What?" Travis said innocently. "She takes after Percy!"

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"Oh dear gods have mercy," Katie mumbled.

"No," Travis said sarcastically. "You're _definitely_ a son of Athena! Or Minerva . . . whichever you feel like being."

"Shut up, Stoll." Percy growled.

"Make me!"

"Both of you, shut up," Annabeth hissed, blinking. "Sophie's up next."

"Are you _crying_?" Travis and Percy asked in unison.

"My daughter is graduating," Annabeth mumbled. "Any mother would cry at their child's graduation."

"Aw, Annie," Travis teased. "You're getting soft."

. . . "OW!"

* * *

><p>"Where <em>is<em> she?"

"Calm down, Jackson," Travis said, rolling his brown eyes. "She'll be fine."

"She's been gone the entire night, _Stoll_!" Annabeth snapped. "Sophie should be back by now!"

Travis shrugged. "Hey, Rob's not back yet, and you don't see me or Katie worrying!"

"Katie or me."

"Whatever!"

"I swear, Stoll, if your son does _anything_ to my daughter," Percy said warningly.

"You'll do what?" Katie said sharply, glaring at the son of Poseidon.

"I'll—"

"Mom? Dad?"

Katie and Travis perked up.

"Rob?" Travis said, grinning.

The teenager came into view, carrying Sophie in his arms. Percy shot upright from his seat.

"She fell asleep around 6 a.m.," Rob explained hastily. "I swear on the River Styx—" Thunder rumbled. "—We didn't do anything, s-sir."

Percy narrowed his eyes, then sat back down. "I'm watching you, Stoll."

* * *

><p><em>When you were 20, your mom drove you to college. You thanked her by saying good-bye to her outside the dorm so you wouldn't have to say bye in front of your friends.<em>

"Well," Sophie said, opening the trunk of her mom's car. "I guess this is it, Mom."

Annabeth smiled. "Come back for Christmas, Soph."

"Will do. Even though we technically don't celebrate it."

"You know what I mean." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. She hugged her daughter. "Love you."

"Love you too."

Annabeth smiled. "C'mon, let's say our final goodbyes in your dorm. I want to see it again."

"No," Sophie protested quickly, and Annabeth gave her an odd look. "I mean, it's probably a mess. With all the moving boxes. I promise you can come back sometime."

"Okay then," Annabeth sighed. "I love you, dear."

Sophie smiled weakly. "Love you, Mom!" she said, running towards her friends.

"Gods, she _finally_ left." Sophie muttered, not even looking back once.

* * *

><p><em>When you were 26, your mom paid for your wedding. You thanked her by moving halfway across the world.<em>

"You're getting _what_?"

"We're getting married, sir," Rob said, squeezing Sophie's hand. "I figured . . . "

"Wait, you didn't _tell_ them?" Sophie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I figured this would happen, and I was right." Rob mumbled.

"You're going to take care of her, right, Stoll?" Annabeth said, narrowing her gray eyes.

Rob nodding quickly. "Of course!"

"You won't do _anything_ to hurt her?"

"Not intentionally, and if I did, I would never forgive myself."

"Would you die for her?"

"A million times, in the worst way." Rob answered truthfully. Sophie blushed, smiling up at her fiancé(hopefully.)

"Then I give you my blessing to marry her," Annabeth said calmly after a moment of silence. She nudged Percy, who sighed.

"I agree with her; Annabeth's rarely wrong," Percy sighed. "But if you _ever _hurt her at all . . ."

"Dad!"

* * *

><p>"Your dad is gonna kill me," Rob murmured.<p>

Sophie smiled weakly. "Don't worry, I won't let him kill you."

"Then your _mom_ will kill me!"

"Relax," Sophie hissed.

"So, Sophie, Rob, what brings you here?" Annabeth questioned.

Sophie shifted uncomfortably. "We . . . just . . . "

"We're moving to New Zealand," Rob blurted out.

Both Percy's and Annabeth's eyes widened. "YOU'RE _WHAT_?"

"We're moving to New Zealand." Sophie repeated softly. "Rob, he . . . he got a job there, and there are good jobs for me there too . . ." Her voice trailed off.

"You're moving to New Zealand." Annabeth repeated numbly. Her daughter was . . . moving across the world. "When?" she whispered.

"In two months," Rob answered quietly, refusing to meet his in-laws' eyes.

"We didn't know how to tell you," Sophie said helplessly.

"Are you going to be happy there?" Percy asked, his expression hard.

"New Zealand's beautiful, Dad . . . I mean, it's the _perfect_ place for someone like me . . . Surrounded by water . . . "

"As long as you two are happy," Percy started.

"Then so are we." Annabeth finished.

* * *

><p><em>When you were 30, your mom fell ill and needed you to take care of her. You thanked her by reading about the burden parents became to children.<em>

"Is Gwandma gwoing to bwe okway?" little Rachel Stoll asked in her babyish voice.

Rob sighed, lifting his daughter on his leg. "I hope so, Rach, I hope so."

"I do too," Sophie murmured. "Though I do wish I had another sibling to help with the burden."

"Yeah, being an only child sucks, sometimes."

"Oh no," Sophie said, standing in the doorway of her mom's room. "One kid is enough for now."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mom," Sophie sighed, sitting next to Annabeth's bed. "How do you feel?"<p>

Annabeth smiled weakly at her daughter. "Tired, I guess."

"Expected," Sophie said, leaning up against her chair. "Sometimes I really wish you and Dad would've had two kids."

Annabeth raised a weary eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I just… need someone—a sibling—to help share the burden with," Sophie admitted. "Studies show that it's easier with a sibling…"

"If you don't want to be here, Sophie, no one is forcing you."

"Mom . . . "

"Rob, Rachel, and you can all leave right now if you wish," Annabeth said quietly.

Sophie stared at Annabeth, then sighed. "Get some rest. We're staying," she said, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p><em>Then, one day, she quietly died, and everything you ever did came crashing down on you.<em>

Sophie Stoll walked silently through rows of tombstones, her grip tightened around a bouquet of flowers—everything from red chrysanthemum, to cyclamen, to purple hyacinths, to irises, to day lilies, to sweet peas, and to yellow zinnia**.[1]—** (Having your husband's mother be a daughter of Demeter certainly helps.)

She finally stopped in front of a certain tombstone, kneeling down and placing the bouquet in front of it. Sophie simply stared at the writing on the tombstone, no tears falling. No words spoken.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mom." she finally whispered, standing up. She took once last glance at the tombstone, before walking towards her car, where Rob and Rachel were waiting.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>[1]: Red chysanthemums mean: I love you.<strong>

**Cyclamen mean: Good-bye.**

**Purple hyacinths mean: I'm sorry.**

**Irises mean: Friendship, wisdom, valor, etc.**

**Day lillies are: the Chinese emblem for mothers.**

**Sweet peas mean: Thank you.**

**Yellow zinnia mean: Daily rememberance.**

**_I really dunno if Percabeth and Tratie's kid would go to camp or not . . . they're like, quarter-bloods or something, aren't they? And it would be my DREAM if Percy and Annabeth were my parents . . . *sigh* _Eh, Sophie might. Not necessarily Rob... Or Lena. Crap, I forgot to mention. **

**Lena=Chris and Clarisse's daughter. Her name's short for Silena.**

**Skylar=Jason and Piper's son. Skylar... Sky... Jupiter... Yeah.**

**Sophia=means wisdom.**

**Rob=Rob... to steal... Hermes, god of thieves... Yeah.**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
